Xenomorphic Hero
by Mtcoin
Summary: Sometimes even monsters can be heroes.
1. Chapter 1

**So this was a challenge posted by the author One-Shot King Z. So I decided to give it a shot, sorry about how late it is I accidentally deleted the original file and had to rewrite the whole thing.**

* * *

The term monster is often used to describe something that is thought to be genuinely evil. An example of this would be if a man murdered a child, then he would be a monster or a creature from your nightmares might also be seen as a monster.

And in a world full of quirks there were more than a few that could be said to be monstrous.

* * *

Acidic blood ran down Midoriya's arms in streams, dripping onto the asphalt and melting away at the once paved road. His chest heaved with each shuddering breath, and he couldn't see anything through his fuzzy vision.

His skin was covered in black plates that glimmered under the street lamps. He wanted to run, wanted to hide, but above all else, he didn't want to be a monster anymore.

* * *

He was four years old when his quirk had first started to develop, at that time his once best friend was bullying him. He remembered the explosions more than anything.

The boy's had started to throw rocks at him, the sharp edges slicing into his arms and leaving jagged wounds that would eventually turn into deep-rooted scars.

But just as suddenly as the barrage had come, it stopped.

He looked around to find the source, perhaps one of the adults had come to rescue him? It seemed unlikely, but it could have happened.

No there was no one else around.

Then the screaming started.

He had stood up to help the boy as he withered on the ground, the flesh on the tips of his fingers beginning to melt off the bone.

He tried to reach out, he wanted to help, yet the screaming only grew louder.

It was on this day that Midoriya had learned the definition of the word monster.

And he fit it all too well.

It had been his quirk that had caused the damage. His blood was coming out in a thick green slime that seemed to be acidic in nature. It had melted the very skin off of his assaulter.

They had simply claimed it as self-defense.

They had put his quirk down as "Acidic Blood." It allowed him to melt through just about anything.

His mother, despite the situation, had been overjoyed at the fact that her child had a quirk.

His father less so.

He still remembered all the yelling that came from their room, claims of an illegitimate child.

He remembered the day his dad left, breathing flames at birth him and his mother.

His mother had been lucky to escape them; he had not.

Burns left a permanent mark down the side of his face and body. They still hurt to this day.

His classmates called him a monster for what he had done, his once best friends had claimed that he was nothing but a freak and a soon to be villain. He wanted to die, so, so, many times.

He had always wanted a quirk, but now that he had one, he was sure all he wanted was for it to be gone.

He still tried to be a hero though, helping people whenever and however he could, to those he didn't know him, he was a saint, to those who did he was but a wolf disguised as a sheep.

When he reached the age of seven, his quirk evolved for the first time. He remembered waking up in the morning to do his daily routine, yet his footsteps seemed heavy.

His vision was dark, yet he could see every little detail.

His skin coated in a black scale like armor, he screamed when he finally found a mirror, he hadn't been able to see his reflection, but somehow he knew what he looked like.

His screams sounded like a terrible screech that echoed throughout the house. It was the cry of a monster.

A long whip-like tail hung freely from his body, sliding along the ground.

And then the voices came.

His cries of dread and fear changed to wails of agony as the thoughts of others entered his head. He could hear them, his queens. Every fiber of his being wanted him to run and find his beloved queens, he needed to protect them, that was his job, he needed to care for them, to be there for them.

But that would have to wait.

He didn't know where they were, and the voices only told him so much.

* * *

Midoriya's mind felt like it was melting, thoughts that were his, yet not his, circled in his mind. They hurt, the voices hurt.

His body had returned to normal, and he had left the house. He knew his mother would be furious, but their home felt too small now. He wandered around the town, the sun hanging high in the sky, and he had plenty of time before his mom got home.

The park, the park seemed like the right place to go to ease his mind, and the voice inside his head seemed to agree.

* * *

He had visited this park many times before with his family before his father left.

He had always enjoyed the relaxing atmosphere that came with it; the fresh air of the outdoors would help clear his mind.

He was at peace for a while, relaxing under a tree and simply reveling in the pleasures of the birds.

Then his instincts went wild. He felt like they were clawing at the very fabric of his being, every part of his consciousness telling him he had to protect her, yet he didn't even know who 'she' was.

He glanced around in a near frantic state trying desperately to find what had caused his severe discomfort.

Then his eyes locked onto her, pink skin glittered in the sunlight, and her bubblegum pink air seemed to fit too well.

But that wasn't what had caught his attention.

It was the fact that she was hanging off the side of a tree branch, her grip slipping all the while.

His body moved, sprinting towards her, morphing into his xenomorphic form before he even realized it. His front dropped his hands connecting with the ground as his body changed.

He ran on four legs across the ground, lean, powerful muscle trampling the ground underneath his legs.

Her grip finally failed her as she fell, and life slowed down for him. He leaped grabbing her and curling his body under her as they tumbled across the ground.

* * *

Mina looked up into the black plated face of the monster in front of her; she knew the creature well; after all, they were her favorite.

It has smaller than it had been in the movies though, maybe it was still young?

The real question should have been why did it protect her?

She remembered that in the movies that all the Xenomorphs had wanted to do was harm people, and they were the bad guys. But this one protected her. Why?

She reached a shaky hand towards the aliens head, felling the slick black surface of his plated skin. It seemed to relax under her touch, leaning forward into her fingers. It's glossy surface felt cold under her warm palm.

She felt relaxed in its presence, and she was sure it felt the same.

"Mina! Mina where are you, sweetheart?!"

That was her dad's voice calling for her; it was probably time to go home. Her head turned as she saw her dad approaching, and when her gaze returned to the alien, it was gone — disappearing into the treeline.

Her dad approached her, scooping her up in his strong arms.

"Mina, what were you doing over here?"

She looked at his face, before the biggest smile she had ever worn appeared on her face.

"I was playing with an alien."


	2. Chapter 2

**So I have good news and bad news... Witch one do you want to hear first?**

**... **

**Okay, bad news it is. For the time being this story (along with all my other stories) are on hiatus.**

**I'm sorry for doing this to all the people who are waiting patiently for this story to continue, but I do have good news too.**

**I'm publishing a book, and to Amazon of all places.**

**Now don't get me wrong I love writing fanfiction, in fact, I have always loved to write, but this is a huge chance for me, and I feel that if I don't take it now I never will.**

**This is not the end however, as soon as I can I will update this and every other story.**

**So I won't say goodbye, I'll just say see you later.**

**With all of my heart and soul, I thank you.**


	3. Chapter 3

**All right I'd like to start this chapter off with a thank you for all the reviews, seriously you guy/galls crushed it, 25 reviews in two chapters is insane by my standards.**

**Now to address the review posted by Thor94, not calling you out just trying to make his quirk clearer, so the "queens" he heard were the voices of Jirou, Tsuyu, Mina, Ochako, and Momo (yes I know the challenge specified the first four, but I have grown a new love for Momo in the recent chapters of the manga.) There are also no other Xeno's in Japan or the universe. This isn't a cross over but a simple borrowing of said universes powers.**

**Finally, the man who suggested this story One-Shot King Z said that the queen, Empress, and the rouge king would not be allowed in this story... However, I have taken some small artistic liberties in my thought process for this story and decided that one of these will be making an appearance, for a short time only though.**

**I wrote this at three in the morning yesterday while listening to Ukraine's got talent... It was a rapper named Trojan Vitalka.**

**That was all thank you for your patience.**

* * *

Nine years had passed since the meeting of his first queen, and the boy now sixteen years of age had grown much. Maybe it was because of his quirk, or perhaps it was natural, but he had grown taller, towering over his classmates, save for the few that had body modification, or mutation type quirks. His shoulders broadened, and his once-scrawny frame had grown to by a lean muscled young man. It was his eyes that changed the most, however, and while they kept their natural acidic green color they now looked like those of a hunter stalking its prey, and the members of his classroom were beginning to wonder who it was that had landed in his monstrous sights.

He was still the quiet, timid boy he had always been, however, though now it was for an entirely different reason. Before he had been afraid that a single unguarded word would leave him broken and battered, now he felt the fear of scaring his fellow classmates. His voice transforming into a deep baritone that made the very classroom rumble with its power, was soft-spoken, barely a whisper in the wind when it had to come out lest he sends the school into a panicked state.

But sometimes even whispers could shake a mountain.

And on this day that very mountain shook to its very core when his teacher walked into the room and announced the fact that Bakugo had made his application for U.A. The classroom erupted into shocked gasps and silent words of how difficult it would inevitably be. Little did they know that Midoriya had passed with a perfect score.

And on this day, the teacher used the boy as a way to quiet down the classroom. And when his name was called the class went quite, not even Bakugo wanted to speak a word against his application.

But that didn't mean that their eyes weren't telling him everything he needed to know.

Some of the more timid children in his class shrunk away, cowering in case he went on a rampage. While the braver inched closer, just in case they needed to stop the monster, they all believed him to be.

Not that they ever could.

He reached up to grab at the scarring around his right eye, burn marks from his "loving" father. His head would always be filled with voices during school hours. One would compare answers at an alarming rate, solving problems to complex for him to understand, not that he ever tried to learn what the voice was learning. One would fill his head with music, another with thoughts of their family, one spoke about a construction company, and the last repeated the same words over and over again, "I'm so bored."

He would take mild comfort in these voices in situations like this, where his classmates would turn on him, and he would be scrutinized for his appearance. The always had something to entertain him.

He hardly even noticed the fact that class had ended, or that his childhood bully was approaching him with caution. His hand slapping against the side of his arm to get his attention, a small explosion rocking his body with it. His body reacted on its own, inky black plate siding onto cower his arm before the blast could even make contact with his body.

His eyes came up to meet his bully, and though he felt fear wash over him at the prospect of what would come next, his eyes refused to show it, still hiding their primal killing intent behind a veil of indifference.

"Kacchan... Do you need anything?"

His body wouldn't even allow his voice to waver, and though it came out in a whisper, it still was loud enough to make Bakugo's lakies take a step back.

"Deku what the fuck do you think you're doing applying to U.A. huh? You think they would actually accept a monster like you?!"

Slowly Midoriya rose from his seat, his body standing head and shoulders taller than the explosive blonde. And then he spoke his voice no longer than his own, and it came out much louder than a whisper.

"I think they'd rather have a monster than a villain."

Then he turned and left, leaving a fuming Bakugo to throw explosions and insult at his retreating form.

* * *

Midopriya walked down the road towards his home after yet another day of hell that he called a school, today just seemed to drag on; however, the voices of his queens unusually quiet.

He supposed he should accept it as a blessing, though.

Walking under a darkened bridge, he hardly noticed the drain cap exploding underneath him. Sludge wrapping around his body before he could even react, sliding into his mouth, and wrapping around his arms and legs restraining him.

He struggled meaninglessly against his watery restraints. And then he stopped, his body beginning to relax against his restraints.

Maybe... Maybe this was for the best. If he let go, if he stopped struggling, then maybe just maybe it could all be over. All the pain and fear he felt on a daily basis, it could end.

His mom would be sad, he knew that much, she loved him, he knew that too, but was her love really worth all the suffering that she had to go through every day?

She tried to act like it didn't happen, but he knew, he knew what was said to her at the hospital, where the other nurses said she had a child that was a villain in the making.

She would be sad, yes, but she would be safe.

That thought alone made up his mind, and whatever embers of resistance left him, his body fully relaxing into the cold sludge.

But something inside him refused.

Riping it's way out of its watery prison stood the tallest xenomorph that he could turn into.

The Pretorian.

It's massive ten-foot frame toward over the sludge villains body, leaving him cowering in fear as he tried desperately to scramble away from his once hostage.

He didn't make it far before the massive alien was upon him ripping into his body with bestial savagery.

That was until a muscular fist made contact with his glossy temple, staggering the monster as a barrage of blows came raining down on his armored body, cracking his inky plate in the process.

He tried to back away from his new attacker, only managing to stumble a few feet before they were upon him again.

He raised his arms to block the attacks once more, only to find them torn open from the force of the blows.

Acidic blood ran down Midoriya's arms in streams, dripping onto the asphalt and melting away at the once paved road. His chest heaved with each shuddering breath, and he couldn't see anything through his fuzzy vision.

"I'll have you stop there villain, I don't know why you have attacked one of your own, but I won't let this act of violence continue any longer."

That voice! He knew that voice.

**"AlL MiGHt!"**

His voice came out in a strangled mesh of pitches.

He wanted to run, wanted to hide, but above all else, he didn't want to be a monster anymore.

Then the pro was upon him once more — haymakers and straight jabs crushing his guard until he could hardly stand.

He had little choice left but to scramble away, running as fast as his desperate legs could carry him. His mind was breaking, he was losing control, but he only needed a little longer.

Little did he know that the pro would not give chase, or perhaps could not was the better term.

Because despite all his power, All Might had a time limit, one that he had already far succeeded.

And what was worse was that he had let his original target getaway in all of the confusion.

* * *

Bakugo was a child many would consider a prodigy, born with a powerful quirk, and mind to go along with it, he was the undisputed king of his school, the top of his class.

But even he couldn't fight water.

Or in this case, cold sludge that prevented him from aiming his quirk.

And as he struggled against his restraints, he could feel himself drowning.

Why wasn't anyone helping him?

You don't need help! You're the best, and the best never needs help!

He wanted someone to save him.

You'll be just fine on your own!

What had he done to deserve this?

All I need is one explosion, then I can blow this guy straight to hell!

Was this because of what he did to Deku?

No one cares about him! He's nothing but a shitty monster!

He was our friend.

He's a freak!

He was kind.

He was a fucking piece of shit!

He was just a good guy...

He was just a...

"Deku."

**"**KacChaN**!"**

And then he felt the ground shake.

* * *

All Might say something he had never experienced before in his carrier.

A monster is saving a child.

No. That wasn't what he saw; he saw a boy who was still only in middle school if his uniform was anything to go by, run into a hostage situation that even the pros were scared to jump into.

And he did it in the very form of the monster All Might had fought before.

And it was only now that he realized his mistake.

He had just assaulted a child for being born with the wrong quirk, he battered and bruised him over something as petty as appearance...

And it had brought a smile to his face.

He felt sick at the thought, he had been happy when he saw what he thought was a villain fleeing, but it had merely been a young man trying to protect himself from that sludge villain.

And if he assaulted the boy, then what did that make him?

* * *

Midoriya didn't know what had caused him to rush forward towards his childhood bully, and frankly, he didn't care.

He was too focused, trying to save the son of a bitch.

Not that he would ever call Mitsuki a bitch, and he definitely wouldn't call her that to her face.

His feet shifted once more, turning into the large clawed structured bone that gave him such powerful maneuverability. His feet striking the earth, tearing apart the concrete beneath him as he charged forward towards his target.

When his body made contact, the sludge hardly held any resistance, or more like it was too pitiful for him to even notice.

His tail shot forward wrapping itself around the exposed blonde teen, before flinging him across the street into Death Arms open hands, before his clash with the sludge villain began once more.

And for the first time in his life, he willingly let go of his mental restraints on the beast within, unleashing the raw destructive power of the universes ultimate hunter.

His body grappled with the semi-solid mass of the villain, slamming him into the allies narrow walls, and spattering his body across the ground.

Every swing of his tail was aimed to kill his opponent, driven by a low bestial cunning.

Every bite meant to drive serrated teeth as deep in as his powerful jaws would let him.

Every swipe of his claws would rip more jagged chunks of his opponent apart.

And if his foe hadn't been made of sludge, then they would have long since perished.

But all this villain could do was run towards the heroes as fast as he could, desperately pleading for them to save him.

But even they could only do so much when the tail of the monster wrapped around his torso and yanked him back into the alley. His screaming pleas for mercy going unanswered.

That was until a muscular arm wrapped around the beasts arms, restraining him as a mountain of muscle whispered gentle words to him in an attempt to calm him down.

And even when the pros and police alike called for the boy to be brought in, the muscular hero would not budge.

He owed that much to the boy.

He had been taken home by All Might as he and a police officer explained to his mother what had happened, she had cried tears of rage when she learned of All Might's fight against her son.

But they turned to tears of sorrow when she learned of what was to follow.

The villain was physically fine, but mental trauma had made him go delirious, jumping at shadows in fear of the monster that would come for him.

Luckily her son would get away with what he had done on the grounds of self-defense.

And she had been hesitant to leave the muscular pro alone with her son so that they could talk.

* * *

"Young man... You have every right to hate me after what happened today; I will shoulder all the burden. But I... I want you to know I'm sorry, from the bottom of my heart I'm sorry."

And then the pro, left leaving the boy with one last sentence to remember him by.

It was a sentence he would remember for the rest of his life.

"Young man, you were never a monster... And I can't wait for you to become a hero."

And those words would breed the worlds next symbol of peace, justice, and no small part fear.


	4. Chapter 4

"Young man, you were never a monster... And I can't wait for you to become a hero."

Those words rang in his head over and over again, it had been a simple sentence, but the words held a deep meaning.

No, perhaps it was because it was All Might himself who said it, that they held so much power.

And now he was standing in the middle of a destroyed beach, hauling whole refrigerators away from the piles of trash.

His arms were covered in the black inky slates ending in razor-like claws. A new move that he had developed over the past two months.

By turning only a single part of his body into the beast, he could curve most its control over his body, but at the cost of his firepower.

Well, in his current state, control was what was most important.

Even now, he could feel the beast clawing at his mind, desperate to feel the same freedom that it had experienced in his brief battle against the sludge villain.

His body moved once more because at least this way, he could keep his mind off of his innermost thoughts.

Claws grasped the metal frame of a refrigerator, tearing massive rends in its sides before it finally split in two. He casually tossed the pieces aside.

At the pace he was going, he'd be long since finished before he reached U.A.

...

His assumption was well founded in the end; it barely took him three months to finish the beach.

And now he had nothing to distract him from school.

Or from the nervous eyes that followed him around the school. After all, he defeated a villain that their school's so-called "strongest" could not.

And it didn't end at school.

Teachers, parents, pedestrians merely walking down the street, and even the pro's, they all seemed to fear him.

And it was only after he got home did he discover why... He was all over the internet.

Videos and blogs, new stations and articles.

Even after three months, he was still front and center in it all.

The highest recommended video had been All Might and Endeavor arguing over whether he should be put in jail for his actions.

Well, it didn't matter now anyway.

...

Standing in front of the gates to U.A. was a different experience than what he was used too.

The people here were meant to be the next generation of heroes, but they sure didn't act like it.

All around him he saw people that should never be allowed in, a girl that had a quirk that let her increase the size of ahem "certain" parts of her body was showing off to a group of boys, none of which could stop drooling.

Another guy was using his quirk to steal others belongings, a mild form of telekinesis.

He wasn't even going to mention the short guy with what appeared to be purple balls on his head.

He could already feel the migraine coming on.

...

Scratch that now he could feel the migraine coming on. But sitting in a room designed to echo with a rock and roll teacher screaming into a microphone would do that to you.

The explosive blonde glaring at him didn't help either.

And now he had to deal with one of the most serious students he had ever met belittling him.

His body glared on its own, and thankfully that was enough to make the boy sit back down...

And successfully make ninety percent of the audience freak out.

Not his proudest moment.

...

Now he stood outside the massive walls of the examination field, trying not to have a mental breakdown.

Some might think it was because of the nervous stares tent his way, or because every time his body moved, they'd switch into a fighting stance.

But they would be wrong.

He was having a mental breakdown because of the short-haired girl who stood in front of him. Her chestnut colored hair was swinging slightly as she tried to calm her own raging nerves.

Every part of the beast within screamed in joy, claiming to have found another queen, but he managed to keep himself under control, all be it barely.

The only thing that managed to steal his attention away from her was the ever booming voice of Present Mic signaling them to start.

The gates opened and like a bullet, they shot forward, Midoriya lagging behind and taking a separate path than what the rest had taken.

His first prey came into sight as he transformed his arms and legs, claws and talons shredded the armored plating of the three-pointer before his body pivoted and a sharp kick made contact with a two-pointer who had been sneaking up on him.

"Five."

Claws tore the core from three more that rounded the corner on him.

"Elvin."

'Keep calm and think through this, you still have plenty of time.'

And so it went on, smashing, slashing, tearing them limb from limb, it didn't matter he was finally letting loose for a change.

It was at the peak of his high when he felt the ground shake.

And then the pain came, clawing at the back of his mind as the monster within tried to force its way out. Its desperate pleas to save her echoing throughout his brain.

He stumbled forward as if on a predetermined path, holding on to the edges of the buildings as he went.

And then he saw why.

Trapped under a pile of rubble was the same brown-haired girl from before.

Right behind her was the very obstacle they were all told to avoid.

Its body stood well over forty meters tall and shook the very ground as it moved. Its wheels were pummeling the concrete into so much fine powder.

He stood in horrified silence for a few crucial seconds.

And then he snapped.

He was in front of the rubble pinning her before anyone could even process what had happened — his muscular tail crushing the debris as it yanked her shocked body out of it.

With a flick of his tail, she was sent flying through the air landing against one of the larger students as he struggled to catch her body.

'I really need to stop throwing people.'

He didn't have time to think about that, though.

Bringing his arm up he sunk his fangs into his own flesh, grimacing in pain as he tore a chunk out of his skin, letting his acidic blood melt through its hull and exposing the circuitry underneath.

Then he went berserk.

He couldn't control his body as he tore his way through layer after layer of the behemoth, every swing rending metal as sparks flew.

And when he finally finished all the was left of it was scrap metal.

That and the horrifying roar that soon followed.

He let his body fall with a silent mumble.

"52."

And then only darkness awaited him.


	5. Chapter 5

**So I thought about giving up on writing fanfiction for a while on account of me coughing up blood, but then I thought "Eh, I'll just roll with it." **

**As for why people are so quick to judge him a villain or a monster, well in one of the original comics for Aliens, along with one of the older Predator games, there was a small snippet of info. The xenomorphs release a pheromone that instills a sense of fear and dread in their prey. Now, whether this is still canon, I have absolutely no idea, but I figured it was a cool throwback to some of the original comics.**

**So here's a new chapter.**

* * *

His eyes opened slowly, as his tired mind raced to catch up with what had happened.

He remembered the exam, the robotic villains, the zero point obstacle, the girl under the rubble...

The girl!

His body shot up, desperate to find what had happened to the girl he had rescued.

Only to hear a small grumble from a chair to his right.

His head turned, and his breath caught in his chest. She was here, lying next to him.

His heart rate picked up when he noticed the state she was in, her hair messy and disheveled, yet still, she looked beyond beautiful in his eyes... No in the eyes of the beast within.

He needed to get control of himself and address the situation.

But the way her hair fell in front of her eyes was enough to draw his attention again.

His hand reached forward in an attempt to brush it aside so that he could see her gentle brown eyes once more.

Though in her unconscious state, he doubted he could view them.

His hand only withdrew when she moved once more, his fingers inches from her face as his mind returned once more. Pulling his hand back as quickly as he could, he slipped out of the bed, that his body was resting in, and only now did he take in his surroundings.

The white painted walls of U.A.'s Clinic was what greeted him first. The small elderly woman that sat sleeping in a chair at one of the side walls came second.

He glanced to the side his eyes catching his belonging laying in a neat pile on a chair. And once more he searched until something else caught his attention.

The clock on the wall read 1:37 am.

His mom was going to kill him.

Well if the nurse didn't get him first for what he was about to do.

Gathering his belongings, he prepared to leave the clinic, only for the beast to stop him once more.

He glanced back at the brown-haired girl before strolling over to her.

Scooping her up in his arms as he laid her on the bed he had previously been using, tucking her in under the warm covers before heading out once more.

* * *

The walk home had been uneventful, no trains would run at this time, and he had over an hour of travel, but he paid little heed to that.

His mind had been too busy processing what had happened with the brown-haired girl.

That and his impending doom at the hands of his mother.

The later was second on his mind.

* * *

He was right of course, his mother and the school nurse berated him for days after the incident, though why the nurse felt the need to come to his house was beyond him.

Now he sat in his room as he stared down at the letter in his hands, the U.A. logo proudly displayed on the front.

He hadn't scored poorly by any means; fifty-three points was something to be proud of, yet the nervousness of the situation remained. Knawing at his stomach, and driving his insanity to its peek.

With a frustrated growl, he tore the letter open, allowing a metallic disk to fall flat against his desk. And with it a projection of the towering golden wall of peace known as All Might.

His confusion only grew when he announced his position as a teacher of the school.

"Hello young Midoriya, it is nice to see you again."

There was almost an awkwardness that hung in the air at those words, neither not knowing what to say in this situation, even if they could not directly speak to one another.

"Ahem. It seems you have proved me wrong once more, young man, you surpassed my expectations for the entrance exam, and even rescued a young lady from danger! An impressive display to say the least."

There was another long awkward silence that hung in the air after those words. And when the hero finally spoke, it was accompanied by a long sigh.

"Young man, I owe you an apology. I judged you before I even knew your name; I judged you a villain. You who only acted in self-defense, who saved a promising young man from the very villain that had captured you, to begin with. All while I stood there useless. The media judged you a monster for your looks, for you quirk, but you have proved once more that you are not one."

The hero wavered for a second before continuing.

"Young man, I have never met someone as courageous as you, and I was ashamed when I found out that you once looked up to me, that I was your inspiration. I was ashamed because despite your faith, despite your support, I hurt you. I attacked you based on a stereotype. So I won't demand forgiveness, I won't even ask for it."

In front of his very eyes, he watched as the symbol of peace dropped to his knees, and bowed in front of him. An act that's importance was not lost on him.

"But please, show the world who you truly are! Show the world that you are a hero! Inspire the next generation of heroes! I believe with all my heart you will surpass me, that you will be a hero that the world needs."

His breath hitched as the hero rose, and perhaps it was only now that he realized how big the world's symbol of peace was.

"Young Midoriya, welcome to your hero, Academia! Now raise your head and stand with pride because you've made it!"

Tears streaked down his face as his body rose on its own.

And only two words came to mind at that moment.

"Yes, Sir!"

* * *

The towering doorway of class 1-A stood in front of him, and with it a feeling of dread.

What if the people in here are all like Kacchan?

What if I scare them?

What if...

What if.

So many questions ran through his head, would he fit in? Would it just be a repeat of middle school?

'Well, only one way to find out.

He sid the door open, slipping inside as he glanced around the room.

And was immediately faced with a screaming Bakugo and the tall kid in glasses from the other day.

'Dear God, why have you forsaken me?'

All the yelling stopped as the classes eyes landed on him, the idle chatter that once filled the room ceased, and more than a few of the kids looked nervously at him.

'Good job, you had one chance to make an impression, and you blew it.

He didn't notice the glasses-wearing kid marching towards him.

"Good morning! My name is Tenya Iida from Somei Private Acadamy; it's a pleasure to meet you!"

He stared awkwardly at the outstretched hand for a few seconds before shaking it, the room around him seemed to noticeably relax as he did so.

"I know you!"

The cry that came from behind him alerted him to the newcomer.

And once again he was face to face with the same girl he had rescued at the exam.

"Man that transformation you did was amazing! Who knew that you were hiding something like that!? Not to mention what you did to the zero pointer!"

'Why is she so close!'

It wasn't that he minded really, more like the exact opposite, but that in of its self was the issue.

"If your here to make friends, then I suggest you leave."

The tired voice that echoed throughout the room drew the attention of the other students, as the class stared in fascinated horror as the yellow sleeping bag rose from the ground.

"Welcome to the hero course, now put these on and head outside."

* * *

**Yay cliff hanger.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay so this was originaly supposed to be part of chapter 5 but then I had a coughing fir and well you can guess the rest.**

**Anyway here you go.**

* * *

"Put these on and head outside."

Those were definitely not the words they thought they would hear on their first day.

Usually, there would be some sort of speech about how they should be proud to have made it to the top hero school, or orientation, or at least something that wasn't a test of their quirks.

However, that was not the case as they headed outside, and Midoriya had to admit he was dreading this.

Showing off your quirk was pretty standard in most classes, it established groups early on in schools. Usually, those with strength enhancing quirks would stick together; the same could be said about those that could use emitter type quirks.

Midoriya frequently tried his best to stay out of such things. His quirk was met with fear and scorn instead of wonder and excitement.

But now? Now it was necessary.

"Midoriya you placed first in the exams with a score of 98, what was the farthest you could throw a softball back in middle school?"

What?

The rest of the class seemed to freeze at that, a score of 98? Even the second-place only had a score of 77.

"Oh... Um, it was about seventy-seven meters, sir."

Perks of having already heightened strength without him activating his quirk.

"Then try throwing the ball using your quirk; anything goes just stay in the circle."

* * *

'Okay, not going to lie this is pretty nerve-racking.'

Most people would naturally be nervous if they had twenty people staring at them. But when you took into account Midoriya's personality... Let's just say it was a lot worse.

"Don't hold back."

'Yeah, right no holding back. I can do this.'

He let the scales glide across his arms once more, his half-transformation taking over. His eyes narrowed, and his breathing steadied as the beast within was handed some control.

He threw, the ball soaring through the air to land a reasonable distance away from him, and as the machine beeped "109.7 meters" he couldn't help but feel a little proud of himself.

That pride was squashed when he saw Aizawa's face though. He looked... Unimpressed. Like he expected something better.

"Alright, let's move on. I'm going to say this again no holding back."

* * *

Momo was, unimpressed with the boy who scored first place. The number of points he had scored led her to believe he could have done better, and looking at the rest of her classmates; she could tell they felt the same.

The mutters of "Is that it? Is that all he can do?" certainly led her to that conclusion. However, there was one boy who seemed, annoyed at his score.

The blonde-haired kid with the explosive personality seemed to be, insulted by the distance that first place had shown.

"That bastard's holding back."

And that caused all of her classmates to freeze. Holding back? Why would he be holding back?

A question for another time.

* * *

Every score he made wasn't good enough; every test he felt it. The teacher's glare became sharper the farther along they got.

Now they arrived at the ball throw once more.

And after everyone else had gone, he expected that they would move on once more.

"Midoriya."

He expected wrong.

"Why are you holding back?"

That was the question he dreaded the most.

"I saw you during the entrance exam; you can do better than this, I saw you do better than this, so why are you holding back? Is this some kind of joke to you?"

Panic set in as Aizawa's eyes glowed red, his scarf wrapping around his body and dragging the boy closer.

"N-No, sir! It's just that..."

He was cut off again.

"If this is all you can do than pack your bags and go home. I won't teach someone who doesn't even care enough to try. You have one more chance. Stop. Holding. Back."

The whispers around him increased. He knew what they were saying; he didn't belong here; he never belonged here.

But goddamnit he was going to prove he did.

"Mr. Aizawa. Is anything fine as long as I'm in the circle?"

A single nod was his answer.

"FIne than don't blame me if I lose control."

He stepped back into the circle, and once more all eyes were on him. He could hear the short boy, and the kid with a lightning bolt in his air snickering, but that didn't matter.

"Was this guy really first place? He's so unmanly."

"Man, even second place is doing better than him in almost everything."

"Well there's one less guy to worry about isn't there."

He almost snorted at those words.

"Kirishima was it?"

The redhead in question froze as his name was called. The formerly shy boy sounded different, angry even.

"Unmanly am I? Well, that's fine. I think you**'ll find me more monster than man**.

His voice seemed to change, growing deeper with every word.

The class watched in horrified silence, save for one girl as his body transformed.

His one scrawnier frame expanded, tearing through his shirt as his body became covered in the same inky black scales. His arms split, the cracking of bones as they seemed to grow. His body expanded, stretching higher and higher into the sky.

What stood in front of them was no man; it was a monster.

Twelve feet of long blackened plate, ending if a large head that was filled with row upon rows of sharpened teeth.

The class might have heard the squeal of excitement if they weren't so fixated on the monster in front of them.

His tail shot out, wrapping around the softball as its body dropped into a stance. It looked almost like it was ready to pounce on whoever was closest.

And with a single flick of his tail, they watched the ball disappear from their sight.

"1.27 Kilometers!"

The robot's cheery voice rang out once more.

**"Hey, Mr. Aizawa, do you want me to retake the test?"**

The face splitting grin that overtook him was his answer.

**"Alright then, let's do th..."**

No one noticed the pink blur that somehow managed to tackle his massive frame to the ground.

"I found you!"


	7. Chapter 65 omake also know as chapter 7

**This is literally just a small omake. Not cannon and the next chapter will continue with the actual story. I've just been in the mood to write today.**

* * *

Class 1-A would describe what they were looking at as... Intriguing. Not shocking, not scary, just intriguing.

Perhaps it was because one of their classmates had just turned into a twelve-foot tall monster, that the situation seemed almost reasonable.

Well, normal didn't even begin to describe what they were seeing.

A girl, completely pink, hugging the very same boy they had saw turn into a beast. While said boy flailed his arms around in a wild panic because he wasn't used to people hugging him.

He rapid stutters and body language hinted to his lack of social interaction, so did the walking atom bomb currently laughing his ass off on the floor.

It was... rather cute, in a weird way. Watching what could only be described as a creature from someone's deepest nightmares be turned into a stuttering, and blushing mess. Though how his blush appeared over, his scales was beyond them.

It might have even set them at ease a little if it wasn't for the massive crater he had left in the floor upon his collapse.

"You're a lot bigger then I remember you being! What happened to you? I went back to the park, trying to find you, but I never could! My parents didn't believe me when I told them I met a real alien!"

Her face got closer as she practically climbed their massive classmate, getting mere inches from where his eyes should have been, another thing that seemed to drive fear into their hearts.

At this point, they could have sworn he was more red than black though.

"Mina Ashido, please let go of your Midoriya so he can finish his test."

The almost bored tone caused her to pause, 'He's still here!' let it be known that she wasn't the most spatially aware.

Sliding off of her classmate, she landed next to the rest of the class, joining them with a small blush on her face.

"Midoriya continue with your test."

When there was no movement from the boy, the class almost feared what was to come from their teacher.

"Midoriya... Hey Midoriya!"

Circling around to the front of the beasts face, he found the issue.

"Hey uh, Ashido? I think you broke him."

Kirishima's voice carried throughout the class, and once more, the walking bomb exploded into barking laughter.

Passed out in front of them was the colossal form of Izuku Midoriya, taken out by an overly hyper, alien queen.

Perhaps that was fitting.


	8. Chapter 8 rant

So I've been doing some research into the various Xenomorphs, and well, the information contradictory.

So many sites claim that the runner (other vise known as the "dog alien") is the fastest, clocking in at anywhere between two feet to twenty-seven miles per hour (depending on if your the main character or not.)

Pretty fast all things considering... Until I researched the bull alien. Clocking in at 49 miles per hour. Even faster in the case of its queen.

Yet somehow the runner is still faster?

Then people say the something like the gorilla alien is the strongest fiscally, of the base aliens, not including the queens and whatnot, because duh.

Yet the pretorians are still far stronger than them, even though their included in the list of aliens weaker than the gorilla.

Then there is the; I don't know 100+ different alien species? Some considered canon, some so wildly different that I don't even know what to do with them.

Like the lurker alien. One of my personal favorites depending on the source.

Can't be detected on motion trackers. Alright makes sense for an infiltrator type alien.

Doesn't give off a heat signature. Cool, (Quite literally) so I just have to make it where he can't be tracked.

Can turn INVISIBLE. I would be okay with this if it was consistent.

But it's not. They have turned invisible in only one comic book yet, somehow the main hero, (Some captain of a backwater no-where) managed to not only stop it from turning invisible, by cutting his hand open and splashing it with blood, which makes sense. And then proceeds to track it via motion sensors and a heat signature, which doesn't make sense.

Brain casually exploding from over intake of information.

And don't get me started about the sheer size of said aliens!

So I've been doing some research into the various Xenomorphs, and well, the information contradictory.

So many sites claim that the runner (other vise known as the "dog alien") is the fastest, clocking in at anywhere between two feet to twenty-seven miles per hour (depending on if your the main character or not.)

Pretty fast all things considering... Until I researched the bull alien. Clocking in at 49 miles per hour. Even faster in the case of its queen.

Yet somehow the runner is still faster?

Then people say the something like the gorilla alien is the strongest fiscally, of the base aliens, not including the queens and whatnot, because duh.

Yet the pretorians are still far stronger than them, even though their included in the list of aliens weaker than the gorilla.

Then there is the; I don't know 100+ different alien species? Some considered canon, some so wildly different that I don't even know what to do with them.

Like the lurker alien. One of my personal favorites depending on the source.

Can't be detected on motion trackers. Alright makes sense for an infiltrator type alien.

Doesn't give off a heat signature. Cool, (Quite literally) so I just have to make it where he can't be tracked.

Can turn INVISIBLE. I would be okay with this if it was consistent.

But it's not. They have turned invisible in only one comic book yet, somehow the main hero, (Some captain of a backwater no-where) managed to not only stop it from turning invisible, by cutting his hand open and splashing it with blood, which makes sense. And then proceeds to track it via motion sensors and a heat signature, which doesn't make sense.

Brain casually exploding from over intake of information.

And don't get me started about the sheer size of said aliens!

Too late, I've started!

Pretorian, size varies between 10 feet if their average, to twelve feet if they're an older, and therefore stronger, alien. Cool, until in one comic a nerdy kid, who at the start of the comic, him being the main character, lists him as 5'7 and 109 pounds. Roughly 49.44 kilograms.

This kid is somehow not only bigger than a pretorian — a fully grown and above-average one at that. But proceeds to wrestle it to the ground, and bludgeon it to death with his bare hands. And avoids getting melted by acid blood because he's the main character.

Mind exploding.

Then there are the queens. She is averaging in at about 45-50 feet. Cool, but how big is the rouge king? Doesn't say, huh. Oh well, this will be easy, I'll just read through the comic where it's introduced again, then I'll estimate based on his size there.

Nope.

On one page he's slightly bigger, not by much I'd say about five feet or so. Next page, he's just casually twice as big as the queen and is estimated to be roughly 80 feet tall.

Head is exploding.

And apparently, this isn't even as big as they get.

Take the empress, for example. And no I'm not touching that shit with the longest of poles that humanity can make.

Largest size... A. Small. Fucking. Moon.

Not to mention, there is only supposed to be one. But, Spoilers, there's not. There's like 50 of them.

Upper torso exploding.

Now how to address the predalien. You know I like the predalien. His design is fresh, it's sleek and well put together. I'd love to add him to the story.

One issue.

Then I'd have to incorporate the preditor universe, and if he can turn into the predalien, can he turn into a predator?

Lower torso exploding.

And finally to end my rant.

NO!

There will be no sex scenes between a Xenomorph Deku and the various women of his class, so stop private messaging me about it!

Not addressed at everyone, but to the people, it is directed towards... You know who you are.

By the way, according to the official Wikipedia, (Because you know that's the best source of information.) every xenomorph is female, excluding the rouge king.

If you want to see Ripley impregnated by some random xenomorph, look at the Alien stories at Wattpad. That's where all the weird shit happens any way.

Entire body explodes.

So to finally end my rant, I just have one last thing to say.

Please send me any sources that have information about the aliens. Even if it's after the raid on area 51 I don't care. I just need some kind of information.

I'm so tired of cross-referencing the sources, buying comic books because there is no way to view them on the internet for free legally, going through movie after movie to make size comparisons. And searching endless articles of non-accurate information on the xenomorphs, so that I can come up with even more questions.

Sorry, I wasted an entire chapter on a rant, but I really need help.

Also, One-Shot King Z, can we discuss what xenomorphs can be used and what can't? That would make my life a hell of a lot easier.

For those who made it to the end of this here's your reward.

I made cookies, just come to Oklahoma, and you can each have one.

Only one!

Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to stress-eat said cookies so that I can calm down enough to do dishes.

Entire house explodes.


	9. Chapter 9

So I was going to let the last chapter just be an omake, but people seemed to like it, so you know what? That's canon now.

"Spear of Justice" Intensifies.

Yay.

Also, people seem to like this story; it is now my most popular story.

I don't know why.

So on to the recent reviews and questions. Starting off with (drumroll) SloootyScientits...

Awsome name by the way.

First off thank you for all the information on the Xenomorphs. Honestly, I was starting to get a headache from, line after line of data.

So onto your first question... He is, confirm male, and he will stay male the entire story, with the exception of when he is in his Xenomorph form. That is the only time throughout the story that he will be Female.

Question two. This is a harem story, and yes Momo and Jirou are part of it.

Question three: No, probably not.

Question four: Yes. Yes, I can. In fact, I just did. Also, don't worry about loving me forever and ever I am a pretty shitty person all things considering.

Question five: No probably not, while I like the idea it probably won't be added to the story.

Also please make a proper account, so I can discuss this with you easier. You don't have to obviously, but it would be nice if you did.

Now onto Jack and LesMuyBien.

The characters are sixteen and seventeen, so no there will be no sex scenes. Also, I'm only seventeen myself and really don't feel comfortable trying to write sex scenes between fictional characters who happen to be underage. Also regarding Mei, while she's my second favorite female character in BNHA, I'm not sure about adding her, that's a question for "The Oneshot King Z."

And again Midoriya is male and will stay male the entire story unless in his Xenomorph form.

Plus out of the three of them, Todoroki, Midoriya, and Bakugo, I can only really see Bakugo and Todoroki being female.

So once more, Please don't ask me to write sex scenes between the characters in my story.

So Jack, in regards to Tsuyu and Reiko being autistic... I honestly don't know. I know Tsuyu does it because of her frog quirk, and supposedly Reiok does it because of classic Japanese ghosts, so I couldn't say one way or another.

* * *

Midoriya was panicking, no perhaps that wasn't the right word.

The words "Full Blown Mental Breakdown" would fit the situation better.

And it was all because of the pink-skinned girl that had been previously clutching his chest.

He knew who she was; of course, his instincts would never let him forget one of his "queens." It still didn't keep him from being embarrassed, though.

Especially after he fell unconscious.

Now he was simply standing in the middle of the track field for the fifty-meter dash, waiting for a tired eye Aizawa to tell him it was fine to go.

His body had shifted once more, now standing on four-legs his tail dusting the ground beneath him. Two long black horns grew from the center of his forehead, spreading out until they ended in sharpened points.

The powerful muscles in his upper torso bulged under his flesh. And strong legs trampling the ground underneath him.

The students around him watched in silent fascination, waiting for their teacher to let him start.

And as Aizawa spoke, they got their wish.

"Start."

He sprinted as fast as he could, clawed hoves ripping dirt into the air, a small cloud of dust trailing behind their monstrous classmate. His body slowed, coming to a stop as he slid over the line.

"2.78 Seconds!"

"Next."

Long-distance jump.

"7.6 Meters!"

"Next."

Grip strength.

"723.27 Kilograms!"

"Next."

The rest of the tests fell in line with the other, and the other students were getting tired of the of having their jaws regularly drop to the floor.

The previously "weak link" of the class suddenly seemed like a lot bigger of a threat.

* * *

Deku came in first place.

Deku came in first fucking place.

That shitty useless waste of space monster somehow managed to place first.

'No. No, don't think like that. You promised you would try to rebuild things, right?'

Well, that piece of shit doesn't deserve it!

'You promised. You don't break promises.'

Well, this one is impossible; you saw what he was capable of what if he decides to become a villain!

'Do you honestly think that little of him?'

That was the question, wasn't it? What did he think about Deku?

No. No, that little shit might be a monster, but he's no villain.

'He saved us before, after everything we did to him he still saved us... Would a monster really do that?'

I would have been fine on my own!

'Do you honestly believe that?'

Bakugo Katsuki was waging war within himself; one part wanted nothing more than to go back to being best friends with the one he supposedly hatted, the other... Well, he could never see that shitty Deku as anything else than a monster.

'You promised, and heroes never break their promise.'

Fucking fine I'll fucking compliment that shitty Deku! Happy now!

'That'll do for now.'

And the war waged on.

* * *

Midoriya walked rejoining the class as a few of the more friendly and outspoken members of his class complimented him, though more than a few seemed to be terrified of his mere presence.

"Hey! You shitty Deku!"

He turned towards the blonde stomping towards him, a few of the classmates around him, backing up lest a fight breaks out. His body tensed ready for the abuse he believed would come.

But it never did.

"You did fucking alright for a useless piece of shit... But don't let it go to your head you hear me! Just because you're strong enough to not be an extra doesn't mean you're better than me, you got that!"

Inside his head "Kacchan" facepalmed.

He stormed off afterwords content with his "compliment."

"What's his problem?"

In the back of his mind, Midoriya barely registered the statement.

"I think Kacchan just complimented me."

* * *

Asui was a pretty blunt person all things considering. She usually just said whatever came to mind.

And at that moment all she could think about was the fact that Midoriya was fucking terrifying.

Not because of his quirk or because of anything he had done to her in particular.

It was because of how much his attitude changed in each form. When he was in his human form, he was meek shy and timid. But the second he transformed he was a snarling, aggressive beast, and his personality could change at the drop of a hat.

And to her, that was fucking terrifying.

* * *

Midoriya expected a lot of things on his walk to the train station to get home. He expected people to recoil when he approached, he expected to be alone the entire time, he planned to sit in silence.

What he didn't expect was for his pink-skinned classmate to be clinging to his arm the entire time asking him question after question about his quirk.

He also didn't expect for Iida or Uraraka to join them as well.

The light conversation that went on in between them was enjoyable. Mostly talk about their first day or general discussions between them about the events of the test. How no one was sent home or the fact that Aizawa had lied about it.

The discussion of their classmates was something Midoriya actually enjoyed. Or at least when they talked about their quirks.

But what came as the biggest surprise was when Bakugo walked up to them, screaming about how Midoriya didn't wait for him like the shitty nerd was supposed to.

And then invited him to dinner it was potentially the most violent way any of the other members had ever seen.

"My shitty old hag is making Katsudon tonight, so you and Auntie Inko better fucking show up do you hear me?! If you're not there by fucking six, I'll come to your house and blow you the fuck up, and drag you there myself you got that shitty Deku?!"

The fact that he stormed off afterward did little to alleviate his confusion.

Nor did the mutters from the three walking with him.

* * *

Shorter chapter today because I'm actually in class right now and I'm not supposed to be writing right now.


End file.
